Épisode 504 : Héroïque ou simplement amoureux?
by Penelope03
Summary: Suite de ma saison fictive. Que va t'il arriver a Brooke?


Saison : 5

Épisode : 04

Titre : Héroïque ou simplement amoureux?

Mise en situation : L'épisode reprend exactement ou la dernière c'est terminé. La caméra est au dessus de Lucas et Brooke. Lucas qui est agenouillé au sol, tenant Brooke dans ses bras. Brooke est toujours inconsciente. On voit la lueur des gyrophares des secours qui arrive.

On entend la voix de Lucas en narration : Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche s'est interrogé un jour : «Qu'est-ce qui rend héroïque? Aller en même temps au devant de sa plus grande douleur et de son plus grand espoir.»

La scène coupe et on reprend à l'hôpital. On voit Lucas assit dans la salle d'attende, la chemise recouverte du sang de Brooke, le corps penché à l'avant, la tête dans ses mains. On comprend qu'il vient tout juste d'arrivé aux urgences. La salle est bondée de gens. Malgré le bruit qui l'entour, Lucas semblait dans on monde parallèle. Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent et les autres arrivèrent, le rejoignant.

Haley (qui aperçoit Lucas) : Lucas… comment elle va… tu as de ses nouvelles?

Lucas (les larmes encore aux yeux) : Non. Les médecins ne sont pas venus me voir encore.

Micro s'approcha de Lucas. Il le prit dans ses bras.

Micro : On est là pour toi Lucas!

Karen (qui s'assoit aux côtés de son fils) : Ca va aller chéri, elle va s'en sortir.

Sur ces mots, le médecin arrive.

Médecin : Bonsoir, je suis le docteur Henry. Vous êtres les proches de mademoiselle Davis?

Lucas (qui se lève d'un bond) : Oui! Elle va bien?

Médecin : Il est trop tôt pour le dire. (S'adressant à Lucas, voyant qu'il était recouvert de sang) : Vous allez bien monsieur…?

Lucas : …Scott. Oui, c'est le sang de Brooke… moi je vais bien. Il est trop tôt!? Dites moi qu'elle va s'en sortir!

Médecin : Je ne peux rien vous dire en ce moment monsieur. Vous êtes son copain?

Peyton (voyant que Lucas ne savait quoi répondre) : Oui c'est ça, c'est son petit ami.

Médecin : Écoutez monsieur Scott, votre copine à une très vilaine coupure à la tempe gauche. Elle à perdu beaucoup de sang. Je ne veux pas vous alarmer mais elle devra en recevoir si non son état restera critique.

Lucas (qui se met à paniquer) : Elle est dans un état critique! Je suis du même type sanguin qu'elle. Je peux lui en donner de mon sang si cela peux la ramener à moi.

Karen : Lucas! Je ferais tout pour t'aider à sauver Brooke mais crois tu que ton cœur peut te le permettre?

Médecin : Vous avez des problèmes avec votre cœur monsieur Scott?

Lucas (toujours sur les nerfs) : Arrêtez de m'appeler monsieur Scott! Mon nom est Lucas.

Lucas n'avait pas l'intention de parler de sa malformation cardiaque. Il ne voulait pas passer à côté de la chance de sauver Brooke. Mais maintenant que sa mère en avait fait mention, il n'avait plus le choix.

Lucas : Oui, j'ai une malformation génétique. Ça m'empêche de donner du sang?

Médecin : Non, rassurez-vous. Vous allez être plus fatigué que la plupart des gens, il va falloir que vous restiez allongé quelques minutes de plus mais ca va aller. Suivez-moi, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Lucas était heureux d'entendre ça. Sous les yeux inquiets de sa mère, il salua les autres et suivi le médecin d'un pas déterminé. On passe aux autres.

Rachel : Vous croyez qu'elle va s'en sortir?

Haley : J'en suis sur!

Peyton : Oui… Brooke est une battante! Tout va bien allé.

Jake voyait bien que, malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire, Peyton avait très peur de perdre son amie. Il la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Nathan (Voulant rassurer tout le monde) : Peyton à raison. Elle est très forte. Tout va bien se terminer. Lucas est à sa rescousse.

Rachel (voulant blaguer sans succès) : Super Lucas est là!

Tous la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

Rachel : Désolé, je voulais essayer de détendre l'atmosphère moi aussi. (à elle-même) faut croire que ce n'est pas une réussite.

La scène coupe sur Nathan prenant Haley dans ses bras. Micro et Rachel rassurant Karen qui s'inquiétait pour son fil autant que pour Brooke. Ainsi que Jake embrassant Peyton sur le front. On reprend sur Lucas qui est allongé sur une chaise, en train de donner de son sang.

Lucas (surprit) : C'est la deuxième poche! Il va lui en falloir combien?

Médecin (qui sourit) : Ca va aller avec deux je crois. Ne vous inquiété pas, votre corps va reproduit assez de sang dans quelques heures pour remplacer celui la. Vous allez simplement vous sentir un peu faible.

Lucas : Je ne m'inquiète pas pour mon sang. C'est pour Brooke que je suis inquiet. Elle à vraiment perdu tout ce de sang!

Médecin (qui essai de détendre l'atmosphère) : Avec le votre, elle va s'en sortir… vous allez voir. (pour lui changer les idées) Vous devez l'aimer beaucoup n'est ce pas?!

Lucas : Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant. J'ai toujours su qu'elle était faite pour moi.

Médecin (qui enlève le deuxième sac de sang qui était maintenant plein) : C'est beau de voir des gens aussi amoureux. C'est une belle preuve d'amour que vous lui faite là Lucas. Voilà, c'est terminé. Restez étendu. Je vais aviser vos proches qu'ils peuvent venir vous rejoindre.

Lucas resta, comme on lui avait recommandé, étendu sur la chaise. Il revoyait Brooke, inconsciente et couverte de sang. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser cette image de sa tête. En ouvrant ses yeux, il aperçut les autres qui étaient venu le voir.

Karen (qui s'approche de lui) : Tu va bien mon ange?

Lucas : Je vais bien oui mais mon cœur est mal en point. Tout est de ma faute!

Peyton : Lucas! Rien n'est de ta faute voyons!

Lucas : Ci! Si je n'avais pas embrassé Brooke, elle ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort en ce moment!

Nathan : Je suis désolé de te dire ça grand frère, mais Peyton à raison. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'était un accident, comme il y en a partout. Et tu devais lui avouer tes sentiments. (qui tente de le faire rire) Ça venait insupportable de te voir tourner autour du pot.

Lucas (qui affiche un sourire) : Oui… j'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, le docteur Henry entra dans la pièce.

Médecin : Vous vous sentez bien Lucas?

Lucas : Oui ça va. Comment va Brooke?

Médecin : Son état c'est stabilisé. On peut maintenant dire qu'elle est hors de risque.

Lucas (qui se mit à pleurer de joie) : Je peux aller la voir?

Médecin : Oui allez-y. Elle est dans la salle de réveil. Mais je dois vous avertir, elle est présentement dans un semi coma dû à un traumatisme crânien. Elle se réveillera dans les heures à venir.

Lucas se leva de sa chaise, pressé d'aller rejoindre Brooke. Il perdit aussitôt l'équilibre et s'écroula au sol. Nathan et Jake le ramassa juste avant qu'il touche le planché.

Karen (énervée) : Lucas!

Lucas : Ca va maman. Je suis juste étourdi.

Médecin : Oui c'est normal. On lui à prélevé beaucoup de sang. Allez-y doucement d'accord?

Lucas : Oui.

Jake et Nathan aida Lucas à marcher. Ils se rendirent à la chambre de Brooke. Lucas insista pour rentrer par lui-même. Ils ouvrirent la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Lucas aperçu Brooke allongé dans son lit. Elle avait un pansement au niveau de sa tempe gauche, là ou elle avait perdu le plus de sang. Son visage était recouvert de petites coupures qui avaient déjà commencé à guérir. Elle était entourée de machines. Il y en avait une qui donnait la lecture de son rythme cardiaque et de sa pression. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y connaissait absolument rien à ces machines, tout lui semblait normal. Il s'approcha d'elle.

Lucas (les larmes aux yeux, qui chuchote) : Brooke…

Sa gorge se serra. Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle était chaude. Il voulait tellement qu'elle se réveille. Haley, suivit de Peyton, Nathan, et ensuite tous les autres, s'approcha de Brooke à leur tour.

Haley (qui donne un baisé sur le front de Brooke) : Salut copine! Je suis heureuse que tu sois hors de danger. On est tous ici comme tu peux le voir. Tu as toujours su regrouper les gens!

Peyton (qui pose sa main sur le bras de Brooke) : Oui… sacrée Brooke. Toujours pro pour faire peur aux autres.

Sûr ce l'infirmière entra dans la chambre. Elle fut le tour des moniteurs pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

L'infirmière : Je suis désolé mais les visites sont terminées depuis longtemps. Il va falloir rentrer chez vous. Votre amie va très bien maintenant. Elle va se réveiller dans quelques heures. Vous aller pouvoir venir la revoir demain matin.

Tout le monde souhaitait bonne nuit à Brooke. Même Karen qui lui dit qu'elle l'aimait comme sa fille et qu'elle était rassurée de la voir saine et sauf.

Lucas (s'adressant à l'infirmière) : Je sais que les visiteurs ne sont pas permit la nuit mais j'aimerais rester avec elle si possible.

L'infirmière, qui avait déduit elle aussi le lien unissant Brooke et Lucas, prit un air compréhensif avant de rendre son verdict.

Infirmière : Je ne suis pas supposé vous le permettre mais le médecin m'a informé de votre perte d'énergie tout à l'heure. (en lui faisant un clin d'œil) Alors je crois qu'il serait plus sage que vous passiez la nuit ici vous aussi… juste au cas où bien sur.

Lucas avait très bien comprit que sa perte d'énergie était très normale et que l'infirmière ne faisait que trouver un prétexte pour le laisser passer la nuit aux côtés de Brooke. Il la remercia d'un sourire.

Karen : Tu es certain Lucas?

Lucas : Oui maman. Je veux être présent lorsqu'elle va se réveiller. Je vais bien je te promets.

Karen : D'accord. Mais tu m'appel s'il y a quoi que se soit!

Lucas : Promit.

Haley : Oui et tu nous appel dès qu'elle se réveille!

Lucas (qui sourit) : D'accord. Je vais tous vous contacter.

Tout le monde salua Lucas avant de repartir tous à leur demeure respective. Lucas s'assit dans un fauteuil tout aux côtés de Brooke. Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Il fixa ses yeux sur elle. La scène coupe et on reprend sur Karen qui entre chez elle. Un bel homme, de l'âge de Karen arriva aussitôt dans la cuisine. Il tenait dans ses bras Gabrielle qui riait à en perdre la voix.

Gabrielle (qui arrête de rire) : Maman!

Seth : Alors! Elle va bien?

Karen (qui s'avance et embrasse Seth et Gabrielle sur le front) : Oui. Elle est hors de danger maintenant.

Gabrielle : Lucas n'est pas avec toi?

Karen : Non mon cœur. Ton frère est resté avec Brooke à l'hôpital.

Gabrielle : Il est malade lui aussi?

Seth : Non chérie. Lucas voulais être prêt de Brooke c'est tout.

Gabrielle : haaaa il est amoureux!

On coupe sur Karen et Seth qui rient de la remarque de Gabrielle. On reprend sur Haley et Nathan qui sont en train de se changer. Alex était déjà couché.

Haley : Je suis soulagé que Brooke s'en ai sortie.

Nathan : Oui, moi aussi. Tu t'imagine comment Lucas aurait réagit si sa aurait été autrement?

Haley : Je n'aime mieux pas y pensé. J'ai hâte qu'elle se réveille. J'ai toujours une crainte que sa tourne mal encore.

Nathan (qui la prend dans ses bras) : Tu as entendu le médecin… elle va bien.

On passe maintenant à Peyton et Jake. Jenny était chez ses grands-parents.

Peyton : C'est dans ces moments que l'on s'aperçoit que la vie est fragile. Je me suis rendu compte que Brooke comptait encore beaucoup pour moi malgré le fait que l'on s'est perdu de vue pendant quelque temps. Je trouve sa dommage qu'il nous faut des épreuves comme celle-là pour nous faire réaliser comment on tien à quelqu'un.

Jake : Mais tu savais bien dans ton cœur que Brooke tenait toujours une place spéciale en toi.

Peyton : Oui. Et je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle s'en soit sortie. Heureuse de l'avoir retrouver. Heureuse pour Lucas qui la retrouve après tout ce temps. Je leur souhaite le bonheur qu'ils méritent ensemble.

Jake s'avanca vers Peyton et la serra contre lui.

Jake : Ils vont être heureux… comme nous.

La scène passe à Lucas qui est toujours assit aux côtés de Brooke, sa main dans la sienne. Il tendit son bras vers elle et écarta une mèche des ses cheveux qui lui cachait les yeux.

Lucas (qui lui parle comme si elle était réveillée) : Tu sais que tu es magnifique? Je ne t'ai jamais dit tout ça mais, dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, sur le terrain de basket, je t'ai trouvé superbe. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais tu ma fais tourner la tête. Je me rappel, tu étais dans ton costume de pom pom girl. C'était lors d'une pratique… tu étais en train de parler à Peyton… de garçons surement. Et tu m'a souris. Je croyais que tu étais superficielle comme fille mais je me suis vite rendu compte que tu es quelqu'un de fascinant et d'unique. J'ai vite tombé amoureux de toi. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. (les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues) Je suis désolé Brooke. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Pardonner de ce que j'ai fait ce soir. Pardonner de t'avoir fait t'en de mal dans le passé. Je souhaite tellement que tu me donne une autre chance. J'ai envi de passer tout mon temps avec toi. Tu te souviens, ce soir la, sur la plage, c'était notre dernière petite fête avant notre année de finissant au Lycée. Je t'ai dis que j'étais le garçon pour toi… et bien je le pensais vraiment. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire par la suite sous l'effet de la colère…. Tu me manque Brooke…. Je t'aime…

La caméra se rapproche de la main de Lucas qui caresse celle de Brooke. On passe à Haley et Nathan. On est maintenant le matin. Elle se réveille dans les bras de Nathan. Celui-ci était déjà réveillé et regardait son épouse dormir.

Nathan : Bonjours toi!

Haley (qui lui sourit) : Bonjours. Alex ne s'est pas encore réveillé?

Nathan : Non pas encore. Seth à dû l'épuisé en jouant avec lui hier.

Haley (qui ricane) : Oui c'est surement ça…. Je t'aime tu sais?!

Nathan : Moi aussi je t'aime. C'est l'accident de Brooke qui te rend si nostalgique?

Haley : Oui probablement. C'est que quand j'ai vu notre camion embouti par la voiture, j'ai pensé que sa aurait pu être toi.

Nathan : Mais je suis là… avec toi! Aller, profitons du fait qu'Alexandre dort encore à point fermé.

Il embrassa Haley tendrement… On passe à Karen qui est assise à la table de la cuisine. Seth arrive derrière elle et l'embrasse sur le front.

Seth : Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout? Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever.

Karen : Oui, je n'ai pas dormi beaucoup.

Seth : Chérie, Lucas et Brooke vont bien. D'ailleurs, ton fils ne tardera pas à appeler pour nous dire que Brooke est réveillée.

Karen : Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi… je m'inquiète. C'est ça être mère. Tu sais, je suis resté surprise hier. Je savais que Lucas tenait beaucoup à Brooke mais j'ai pu voir combien il est amoureux d'elle.

Seth : L'amour! Ça nous fait faire des choses surhumaines des fois!

Karen : Je suis fier de mon fils. Il lui a sauvé la vie.

Gabrielle, qui avait entendu sa mère parlé, arriva dans la cuisine.

Gabrielle : Maman? Brooke est ma grande sœur maintenant?

Karen (qui se met à rire) : Tu aimerais que Brooke soit ta sœur mon cœur?

Gabrielle : Oui! Elle est belle Brooke! Et elle est gentille. Lucas l'aime bien aussi… il me la dit.

Seth : C'est ça aussi être mère… répondre à des questions cocasses!

Karen : On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants!

On coupe sur Karen qui prend Gabrielle dans ses bras. On reprend sur Peyton et Jake. Ils sont couchés dans le lit de Peyton. Jake se réveille et se rend compte que sa copine était déjà éveillée.

Jake : Bonjours.

Peyton : Bonjours.

Jake : Bien dormi?

Peyton : Oui à merveille. D'ailleurs je pourrais rester ainsi toute la journée.

Elle se blottit dans les bras de Jake.

Jake : C'est différent quand Jenny n'est pas là!

Peyton : Oui mais on ne serait pas ce qu'on est si elle ne serait pas là.

Jake : Et on est quoi au juste?

Peyton : Une famille…

On coupe sur Jake qui sourit à la réponse de Peyton. Il l'embrassa tendrement. On reprend sur Lucas. Il était, encore une fois assit aux côtés de Brooke, sa main dans la sienne. Cependant il s'était endormi. On entendait seulement les bruits des machines qui donnaient le pouls de Brooke. Tout à coup Lucas fut réveillé par un bruit strident et constant! Il regarda le moniteur. C'était le cœur de Brooke qui s'était arrêté. Aussitôt des médecins et des infirmières entrèrent dans la pièce. Sous les yeux perdu de Lucas, ils essayèrent de la réanimé.

Médecin : Donnez-moi 100 milligrammes d'adrénaline! Vite!

Infirmière : Voilà!

Une autre infirmière : On la perd… faites vite!

Lucas se mit à paniquer. Tout à coup, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était toujours aux côtés de Brooke. Elle était encore endormie. Il comprit qu'il avait rêvé ou plutôt fait un mauvais rêve… un très mauvais rêve. La lumière du matin surplombait la chambre. Brooke semblait si paisible. Lucas était maintenant rassuré. Sur cette constatation, l'infirmière de la veille entra dans la pièce.

Infirmière : Bon matin Lucas. Vous me permettez de vous appeler par votre prénom?

Lucas (qui avait remarque que l'infirmière avait presque le même âge que lui) : Oui bien sur.

Infirmière (toujours en faisant le tour des moniteurs) : Alors bien dormi?

Lucas : Pour avoir rester assit sur un fauteuil d'hôpital… oui plutôt bien.

Infirmière : Maintenant qu'elle est hors de danger je peux vous dire qu'elle à eu de la chance. Non seulement de vous avoir mais d'avoir été au volant d'un camion.

Lucas : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire.

Infirmière : Ci votre copine aurait été au volant d'une voiture, elle serait probablement décédée sur le coup de l'impact.

Tout à coup, Lucas regarda Brooke car il senti sa main lui serrer la sienne. Elle ouvrit les yeux tranquillement. Le soleil l'éblouissait. Elle aperçue Lucas.

Lucas (qui lui souri) : Bonjours jolie demoiselle. Enfin tu es réveillée.

Brooke (d'une voix faible) : Lucas?!...

Infirmière : Bonjours mademoiselle Davis. Vous savez que votre petit ami à passé la nuit à votre chevais?! Il s'est endormi avec votre main dans la sienne! Plutôt romantique! En plus il vous à donné de son sang… vous savez qu'il vous à sauvé la vie!? Vous avez un héro comme copain! Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour avoir quelqu'un qui tien à moi comme ça. (elle sort de la chambre) aller bonne journée.

Lucas resta figé, toujours en tenant la main de Brooke. Celle-ci ne savait plus quoi dire. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau. C'était David. Il avait entendu parler de l'accident et voulait de ses nouvelles. Il entra dans la pièce. Lucas ne voulait surtout pas le voir là mais il devait respecter le fait qu'il était inquiet lui aussi.

Lucas (qui chuchote) : Je te laisse, je vais aller appeler les autres pour dire que tu es réveillé. Je reviens te voir plus tard.

Il se pencha et déposa un baisé sur le front de Brooke. Celle-ci ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres avec sa peau. Puis, Lucas salua David de la tête et sorti de la chambre. David s'approcha du lit.

David : Je suis venu dès que j'ai su. Tu va bien?

Brooke : Oui ça va. Je suis désolé David…

L'épisode ce termine sur Lucas qui était resté derrière la porte. De la fenêtre il pouvait voir David embrassé Brooke sur le front, à son tour. Il soufrait de les voir ensemble. Une quantité infinie de questions se chamboulait dans sa tête. Il craignait que Brooke lui demande de la pardonner de ce qui c'était passer entre eux. Il craignait que David accepte de tout oublier. Il voulait tellement avoir la chance de redire à Brooke tout ce qu'il lui avait dit pendant la nuit.

On entend alors la voix de Lucas en narration : Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche s'est interrogé un jour : «Qu'est-ce qui rend héroïque? Aller en même temps au devant de sa plus grande douleur et de son plus grand espoir.» Je crois bien être devenu un héro… au moins pendant un instant…


End file.
